A gravity operated device for handled objects may be useful for handled objects such as brooms, mops, tools, and the like to be vertically supported side-by-side on a wall. A simple, practical, and efficient holder with use for handled objects should permit the handled object to be quickly gripped and rapidly released by movement of the handle relative to the fixed and movable gripping means of the holder.
FIG. 7 is an example of a known prior art device 700 that includes a rolling grip 705 and opposing walls 701 and 702. The rolling grip 705 has a longitudinal axis through its center and a shaft 710 that is off center with respect to the axis and generally parallel to it. The shaft 710, in addition to extending parallel to the longitudinal axis, has free ends 710 that extend beyond the ends of the rolling grip 705. The rolling grip 705 rolls up an inclined plane 715, including ramps 720, that tend to guide and lift the rolling grip 705 as it advances in the direction of the inclined plane 715. The opposed walls 701 and 702 have vertical slots 725 that are dimensioned to receive the free ends of shaft 710.
In use, the rolling grip 705 is supposed to move in the direction of the inclined plane 715 along the ramps 720 as the free ends of shaft 710 move up the vertical slots 725 to accommodate the handle as the object is set in place. When the upper movement of the handle stops and the weight of the handle is free to move downward, the rolling grip 705 is supposed to move downward in the direction of the inclined plane 715. However, it has been found that confining the free ends of the shaft 710 in a generally linear slot causes the shaft 710 to remain engaged with the slot and prevent the desired downward movement. This generally requires the user to forcibly pull the rolling grip 705 down to engage the handle.
Additionally, when the handle is removed from the prior art, the rolling grip 705 often fails to return to the neutral position because the ends of shaft 710 do not move down the vertical slot 725. Once again, the user must forcibly pull down the rolling grip 705.